frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Tegitrian Empire
The Tegitrian Empire, formed 291 ISY after the annexation of Maltega by the Imperial Union of Idregan, was a powerful empire (the largest of its time) until its collapse during the Great Civil War of 1851 ISY. The empire was a major pioneer of the sciences and the arts and developed some technologies in its early years still in use today. The home planet of the Tegitrian race was Lakanga , a mostly desert world with small oases on which the Tegitrian race prospered and fought over for much of their early existance. After the civil war, the Tegitrian Empire ceased to be a proper government. Although numerous independent planets carry the banner of the Tegitrian Empire they are separated from each other and have no connections. Nearly all of these governments also do not have capabilities for interstellar travel, making them isolated and virtually defenseless. =Culture= Belief Systems The primary belief system of the Tegitrian Empire was that of Tenijen, a great warrior who lead an army to free the Tegitrian people from enslavement by a race of deformed monsters. Many writings dated to several centuries after the supposed events exist pointing to Tenijen as a god with unlimited power, but those that have been dated to around the time where the event is supposed to have happen describe him as a strange mortal creature, and not a god. The Tegitrian Empire celebrated Freedom Day once every standard year of Lakanga on which day the elites of the Tegitrian Empire would prove themselves to a High Lord of the Tegitrian warrior caste to be accepted into the ranks of the Immortal Legions. The majority of Tegitrian citizens did not believe in the deity status of Tenijen and those who did were often shunned by the majority due to the perceived absurdity of their claims. Only a small minority of the Tegitrian populace, however, rejected the existance of Tenijen altogether due to the numerous writings with no connection to each other that support the claims of the others. Daily Life Daily life of people in the Tegitrian Empire was rather plain. Despite being essentially a military dictatorship, the Tegitrian people were given very large freedoms in daily life and as a result of the very accepting and friendly mindset of Tegitrians to those they saw as of their own brotherhood, there was very little crime, and a very large amount of charity from the more fortunate of the Tegitrian people to those who were less so. The primary job of most Tegitrian civilians was intellectual, such as education or working on equipment that required very large amounts of training. Factory work or other manual labor was, towards the later years of the empire replaced with machines, but before this was run mostly by military recruits or grunts in the standard army. Shops and stores were primarly run virtually through digital networks, but otherwise were run by citizens. The Tegitrian Language is very different from Galactic Basic, and even having met one or two other races in the sector, the Tegitrians have yet to decide to attempt any large-scale education on the language that forms the basis of communication in the galaxy. Instead, they allow other races to attempt to translate the language, which sometimes can lead to comedic "direct" translations. =Military= Ground Forces The Tegitrian ground forces consisted primarily of armored vehicles to minimize casualties and maximize damage to enemies. This came about as a direct result of the extreme lack of food resources on Lakanga, which caused extreme limits on population. Due to this, it was not possible to gain advantages in terms of infantry forces and so the focus on development was entirely on technology and ways to most effectively keep the foot soldiers alive. This was especially true for the long travel between oasis regions on Lakanga, which were virtually impossible to cross safely without some form of protection such as a vehicle. At the height of the Tegitrian Empire, it possessed tens of thousands of heavy armored vehicles and hundreds of thousands of troop transports. After this, it began to reduce its focus on ground forces in favor of interplanetary combat vessels and elite drop troops to be deployed at will from orbiting ships or stations. Hundreds of scrapyards littered Lakanga until its demise, each filled with thousands of abandoned and unmaintained vehicles, some of which still existed in a working condition. Development of infantry weapons was given very low priority except for close-quarters weapons as infantry combat occurred almost exclusively inside buildings where vehicles could not enter. This lead to the development of "smart rifles", or weapons that fired MGPs or Mini Guided Projectiles which could lock and track a target through a wall and around it, although the technology was only just entering large-scale production on the outset of the civil war in 1851. Other than this, the primary weapons of the empire were the XG-55 Assault Rifle and ZK-30 Canister Rifle. Although sniper rifles were used by the elite forces, no standard was set and these troops used their preferred rifle in order to ensure maximum skill and comfort on missions. Air Force The Tegitrian Empire made extensive use of aerial assets in virtually all of their military conflicts. Although they were phased out in the last centuries of the empire in favor of craft capable of providing fire support from orbit, they served as a crucial aspect of all battles for 700 years. Before the reduction and eventual halt of production of air vehicles occurred, the Tegitrian Empire's military made use of nearly twenty thousand aerial vehicles ranging from tactical bombers and air superiority war craft to aerial transports and VTOL jets. The most notable engagement of the Tegitrian air force was at the Battle of Sanrak in 728 ISY where nearly six hundred bombers blanketed an entire oasis in fire. No survivors escaped the devastation and the region was uninhabitable until 1157 when advances in technology allowed the Tesretz Radiation to be cleared, although the process took several decades, and even up to several decades ago the population was less than 1/5 of what it was prior to 728. Void Force The Tegitrian "Void Force" was the name given to Tegitrian military forces in the "Void", or the Tegitrian's version of "space". This division covered both interstellar and interplanetary military craft, from patrol craft and security forces to warships and carriers. The Tegitrian Void Force was composed of three branches. The first, System Security, was run by local solar system governments and was composed entirely of interplanetary or orbital craft used to maintain security and minimize criminal activities. The second branch, Planetary Defense, was run by local system commanders, but received orders from a high command stationed on Lakanga. The Planetary Defense branch was composed entirely of rapid response interplanetary craft and warships without FTL capability. These craft were permanently stationed in a single solar system to act as a garrison. The final branch, the Interstellar Defense branch, was comprised of FTL-capable craft and fighters designed to be carried on larger vessels. The majority of the Tegitrian Void Force budget was funnelled into this branch of the military. This branch had bases on the larger Tegitrian worlds with rapid response craft able to reach any nearby colony in case of a hostile attack. It also fielded the larger Tegitrian warships and carriers capable of launching attacks against enemy worlds. The Tegitrian Void Force was one of the primary contributors to the destruction of Lakanga. Rebel forces gained control of a large base on a planet near Lakanga and used the several dozen ships stationed there to bombard Lakanga until the world was uninhabitable. The interplanetary ships were then left as derelicts in orbit and the FTL capable ships jumped into deep space, most likely never to be seen again, as the ships were not equipped with supplies for extended journeys to maintain the lives of the Tegitrians aboard. Category:Faction Category:Nagho